


rumors; they don't mean nothing

by violetinfidel



Series: comfort fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Give Me More Emotionally Vulnerable Vio., Other, Please I Have A Wife And Kids., a small comfort fic because ive been feeling bad lately, and green giving his trademark dad friend pep talk/comfort convo, dont worry. its only a little bit sad, get yourself a green in your life, i felt like writing something fluffier and lighthearted for a change!, if i post more little ficlets like this ill make them a series i guess, its just vio being upset by some things that were said about him, my writing today isnt as good as it usually is but thats okay this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetinfidel/pseuds/violetinfidel
Summary: "Vio? Is something wrong?""Can I talk to you?"





	rumors; they don't mean nothing

 

It’s late when Vio shows up at his door.

Green is getting ready for bed when he does, hardly has his nightshirt on when he hears the quiet knock at his door, and when he opens it Vio’s standing there. He looks decidedly different from how he did earlier, but Green can’t put a finger on how, and he doesn’t pry.

“Vio? Is something wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Of course,” Green says, relieved, and opens his door to let him in. At least he isn’t trying to bottle up whatever’s going on.

He looks like he has something to say but isn’t sure he should, or maybe isn’t sure how to; regardless, he stays quiet, and sits on the bed at Green’s insistence, and doesn’t say a word until Green does.

“So, let me guess,” Green says, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little, “You got a girlfriend.”

“No.”

“A boyfriend?”

“No.”

“You’re secretly a wanted criminal.”

“...No.”

“You hesitated.” Green pauses, and then slaps his hand down on the bed and says “I know! You’re pregnant!”

Vio blinks. “Uh, no. Nothing like that.”

“What is it, then?”

“I wanted to ask you something,” Vio says, and proceeds to not ask anything.

“Forgot what you were gonna say?” Green asks, after a long moment of silence.

“No, I…” He stops, takes a breath, and seems intent on looking everywhere except at Green. “I don’t know. Maybe this is stupid. I just wanted to ask you if you think I’m cruel, or cold, or whatever it is people seem to think I am.” When he doesn’t get an immediate response, he sighs and goes to stand, looking almost ashamed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bothered you. This is stupid. Nevermind.”

“Wait,” Green says, catches his wrist and pulls him back onto the bed. “It isn’t stupid, I promise. Do people really call you that?”

“Not to my face. But everyone says it and everyone makes jokes about it. I just… I don’t know. I don’t know whether they mean it maliciously. I just wanted to ask you if you thought it was true.”

“I don’t think so,” Green says, softly, and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I think they just don’t know you very well.”

“I don’t think that’s what it is.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Even people close to me say it. Our dad has. Valensuela and Artura both have. I can’t count how many times Blue has. Hell… Even  _ you _ used to. And if that many people agree on it then I can’t help but think that they’re right.”

“I was only ever joking,” Green says, a little taken aback. “Aw, Vio, I’m sorry, I never really meant it. I didn’t realize it got to you like that. I doubt they did either. I can ask them to stop, I’m sure they will-”

Vio shakes his head, and Green doesn’t miss the nervous finger-drumming he’s doing. “It’s a stupid thing to get upset over. You don’t have to do that.”

“No it’s not. It isn’t stupid.” He tries to get Vio to make eye contact, but he refuses, turns his head away completely when he tries to get his attention. “Vio, would you please look at me?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Please?”

It takes a minute, but Vio finally sighs and relents and, apprehensively, makes eye contact with Green. (He knows that Green won’t back down until he does.)

“It really isn’t true,” He says, “You act distant sometimes, but you’ve never been cold and you certainly aren’t  _ cruel _ . I don’t know where anyone got  _ that _ from. Really,” He says when Vio shakes his head again and looks away, “Really. I mean it. You just don’t put everything on display, and that’s just you. There’s nothing wrong with it. You’re a very sweet person when you decide to stop hiding behind all your walls.”

“It is,” Vio says, flatly, “A problem.”

“It’s only,” Green says, and imitates Vio’s enunciation, “A  _ problem _ when you bottle everything up and expect it to go away. That’s a  _ problem _ because it isn’t healthy and it hurts you, and you know as well as I do that you’d rather ignore it and hope it goes away than try to deal with it. But it isn’t a problem because other people think it’s wrong.”

“I don’t like putting all my own issues off on other people. You know that.”

“I do know that, and I also know that you aren’t putting anything off on anyone else. You’re asking for help. Everyone does.” He goes to put an arm around Vio’s shoulders, and Vio lets him, so he leans against his side and gives him the best hug he can, and is relieved to feel Vio return it. “Hey,” He says, and Vio gives him an inquisitive noise in response. “You know we’re always here for you, right?”

“...I know.”

“Good,” Green says, and grins and ruffles Vio’s hair, and in return gets the first smile he’s seen on Vio all day.


End file.
